


Metro

by xyc80



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyc80/pseuds/xyc80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个电车痴汉梗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metro

#1

——繁忙的纽约地铁。

 

Zach循着自己熟悉的路线，站在地铁车厢的人群之中，被这个大铁盒子带着飞速疾驰。

 

拥挤的人群里，他辛苦地维持着一手拿着手机看着资讯的动作，屁股那儿估计被谁的包挤到了，隐约有些，令人尴尬的不适。他向前挪了挪，像是在沙丁鱼罐头里垂死挣扎。

 

感觉并没有轻松很多，反而像是紧贴着的，跟了过来。

 

Zach的眉头皱了起来，这意味着他生气了。他知道，无论何处的地铁里都会有这种事情，只不过没有想到会发生在他身上，他大概是遇到都市传说……不，这个词太严重了，遇到人们口口相传的那种人——电车痴汉。

 

他眼神锐利，稍微转回头看看究竟是谁这么大胆。只瞥见离得最近的一个褐发的女人和他之前一样艰辛地挤在人堆里，一手扶着，另一只手玩着手机。还有一个看上去有严重抑郁症的黑人姑娘，和他撞上了视线，眼神空洞迷茫……他直觉不是，便排除了这两个女性。

 

然后直接靠在他左边的就只剩下一个金发的男性了。他穿着很像是大学生，尤其是红色的格子衬衫显得他格外年轻，他带着一副厚重的黑框眼镜，估计是欣赏着耳机里的音乐所以稍稍低下了眼睛，看起来陶醉其中的样子。他看上去无辜极了。不过Zach注意到他的睫毛真长。

 

大概是Zach凶恶的目光审视了他太久，他慌张地和他的视线碰到了一起，睫毛微微颤抖，紊乱地呼吸了好一阵。红晕浮上了他的皮肤，他一脸被抓到做坏事的样子。与此同时，Zach清楚地感受到自己的屁股被捏了一下，似乎是在两个人的意料之外。

 

Zach注意到这个金发甜心的目光闪烁了好几下，做贼心虚。

 

就是他了。

 

他像猎豹那样眯起了眼，顺着对方的手摸下去，然后一把捉住。果然他的手掌正贴合在自己的屁股上。

 

地铁快要在下一个站点停靠了。Zach怒由心生，拔掉了对方的耳机，恶狠狠地凑到对方了耳边，低声警告：

 

“和我下车。”

 

“什……什么，先生？”

 

“听着，和我下车。”停顿了一会儿，“不然我就报警你性骚扰。”

 

“我不明……”

 

没等他说完，地铁到站了。

 

一大波人群涌出去，带着他们脱离了大铁盒。然后Zach死死拽着他刚捉住的罪魁祸首，奔向处于偏僻角落的洗手间。而那个金发的男孩徒劳似地挣扎，手腕那一圈被Zach捏得生疼，估计已经有了红色的瘀伤。

 

#2

 

Zach很生气，倒不是正义感作祟，而是，他从来就不是被动的一方。Zach将对方一把搡到了洗手间的墙上，接着一只手摁在他的肩膀上压制着他，另一只手摁住他之前抓着的手腕。他觉得有必要为社会治安来制裁一下这个家伙……或者出于私心，他想要亲自教训他一下。

洗手间里只有一个人，那位老兄见到这种情景见怪不怪，尴尬地拉上了裤拉链，然后兔子一般快地离开了。

 

不，过了几秒后又折回来，对Zach示意到，不用感谢，我把“正在清理”的标牌放在门口了。

 

Zach挑眉，回了他一个微笑。然后专注到被他压制的人身上。

 

“你叫什么？”Zach干脆将整个人的重量压了上去，可以说是恶狠狠地低吼着。

 

“Chris……先生。”金发男孩艰难地吐息，他的脸被压在干净的瓷砖墙面上，眼镜被挤上了额头，蓝眼睛这时被迫像只猫一样眯了起来。Zach内心夸赞，他真的很可爱……嗯，可爱极了。

 

“好吧，Chris。”他的声调提高了起来，灵巧地从他的牛仔裤里，翻出Chirs的钱包搜查了一遍，似乎情绪也高涨了一点。“哇，大学生。”嗤笑出来。

 

Chris万念俱灰地闭上眼深吸一口气。

 

接着Zach几乎要咬上他的耳朵，愈发用力地压迫上去：“大学就教会你败坏社会风气哈？”

 

“不。”Chris否认，试图挣扎。然后Zach质问：“为什么要做这样的事情！”Chris 大概是挪了挪胯部，他的屁股直接顶到了Zach的敏感部位。不知是不是他故意，还反复扭动了好几下。

 

妈的，他的屁股。

 

Zach凶巴巴地看着Chris可怜兮兮地脸，一副无辜的样子似乎自己真的是被误会了。但是事实就摆在眼前。这个金发的男孩就是一个急需管教的……社会败类。

 

还装作无辜？咬嘴唇？眼眶红了？委屈？……Zach仍然那样盯着他，只不过觉得他的老二可能也需要管教一下了。

 

“先生，我……这是一个误会，让我走吧。”Chris低声说，不放弃挣扎。他大概真的没有意识到自己总是扭动对Zach造成了什么影响，还有他那无辜的表情。“别动了！”Zach低叱，摁着他肩膀的手突然一把捏住他的一边屁股。吓得Chris整个人僵住都不敢动弹。

 

而……即使是隔着粗糙的牛仔裤，Zach都不可置信Chris的臀部的手感……Zach不确信自己是否有骂出来，但是那声低沉地Fuck的确吹到了Chris的耳朵里。让Chris突然颤栗了一下，耳根也红了。

 

Zach没有放手，反而沉醉地捏了几把。他又回想起自己的“正义”使命，重新找回了之前的语气：“对我来说可不是，Chris。”接着，反而像个受害者的Chirs低下了头。Zach尝到了接近胜利的滋味。

 

“我不明白为什么你会做出如此过分的行为，除了我你大概有一票受害者吧。女孩子也下手嘛？”

 

“没有，我……”

 

“闭嘴，为什么要性骚扰？难道你饥渴？学校里找不到人上床？性压抑？没有人喜欢你就出来做这种事？”Zach恶意浓浓地质问，实际上他觉得这个金发的肯娃娃还挺让人喜欢的，嗯，他的老二就很喜欢。

 

他压住的人像只惊慌失措的羊羔一般，而Zach希望他能稍微安静点，这回一巴掌甩到了屁股上。他再问了一遍：“告诉我你是不是饥渴？”

 

“不……先生，我错了。求求你放我走……我发誓以后会约束自己的行为。”

 

“太晚了。”

 

“我发誓！”Chris急切地说，眼镜在他之前的扭捏下早就掉了，他脸上的歉意真是分外真诚。

 

Zach给了他一个几近同情的笑容。“你是个成年人了，要为自己的行为付出代价。而我会好好的教育你。”

 

“你要做什么？”Chris心里惶恐的感觉愈发强烈，他僵着，却感觉到有硬物戳在他的屁股上。

 

“我认为你真的需要找个人来缓解一下……”他察觉到Zach环住他的腰，脸埋在了他的肩上狠狠地嗅他的气味。他昂起了头，眼前模模糊糊地一片灯管的惨白。“停下……”他的手捉住了Zach想要解开他的裤拉链的手，而Zach突然咬住了他的肩头让他一惊。趁着此时，Zach的手钻进了他的裤子。

 

“Holy fuck。”Chris瞪大了眼睛，额头抵上了冰冷的瓷砖。

 

这个陌生人在对他……在触碰他的……他甚至没敢想那个词汇，不……他甚至不敢相信这正在发生。Chris蹭了蹭墙面试图以冰冷的感觉来缓解一下下体的感觉，一阵阵快感从那儿传到身体各处，他觉得自己正在失控，无处可逃。

 

从来……还没有别人为他手活过，他喘息着想。

 

“可惜这里没有镜子，不然你能好好欣赏自己的样子。”Zach轻佻地说，空闲下来的那只手扒下了他的牛仔裤，然后他惊异地发现Chris的屁股简直是他所见过……最挺翘的，脱下裤子时几乎是蹦出来。他简直不能理解为什么这个叫Chris的甜心要去偷偷摸别人的屁股。

 

“有个大屁股。”Zach恶意嘲笑，手指逗弄起Chris的双球，另一只手扶着对方的腰。才手活而已就如此敏感，Zach都要怀疑他是不是处男了。

 

Chris感觉到戳在他屁股上的硬物几乎嵌进了臀缝，隔着一层薄薄的内裤也能感受到对方牛仔裤拉链的冰冷……他想到自己真的要自作自受地被操了，不由心生愤怒与悲哀。

 

“先生，您这样是违法的……啊。”

 

Zach舔了舔他的耳廓，低声威胁着：“安静，再说一句话就打烂你的脸。”

 

Chris马上咬住了嘴唇不再说话，脸上出现了怒极又害怕的表情，还抖了抖。与此同时，Zach把玩着他越来越勃发的阴茎，那可爱的玩意分泌出来的液体把他的手搞得一团糟。Chris也是。现在Chris的裤子已经落到了脚踝那。他被钳制着上身，不过全身的感觉都在下面……这个陌生男人技巧娴熟，慢条斯理地撸动着他。还在他的耳边不时舔弄……然后向下舔吻他的颈部，啃咬……操，真的好疼。

 

接着，他觉得脑子都糊到了一块，不知不觉喘息放开了。

 

“爽了是么？”Zach在对方的耳边嘶声问，然后一把扣住了对方阴茎的小孔。“我还有更好的，想要么？”撸着他的那只手改为摸向了屁股。Chris闷哼了一声，牙缝里挤出一声毫无说服力的咒骂。同时，Zach沾满汁液的手覆在他的臀瓣上涂抹着，然后出其不意地将一根手指伸进了臀缝，上下来回地戏弄着。

 

他能感觉到Chris那里紧张地收紧。

 

“Hey boy，不管怎样我要干你了，你最好放松点，”Zach邪笑在他的耳边，故意吹气：“我愿意干你干到屁股流血，你知道么。因为你就是这么一个渴望被干的处男对吗。没有人愿意干你的屁股，你就出来勾引人对吗？”

 

他的手指沾着些许他的体液，野蛮地挤进了他的后穴，不顾他努力地想要挣脱。Zach用力地嗅对方，手指更加用力地捅了进去搅了搅。

 

Chris用力地咬住嘴唇，眼泪在红红的眼眶里渗出来。然后Zach又伸了一根手指进去，另一只手顺手扶住了对方的腰。Chris已经腿软得差点站不稳了。

 

四根手指都已经伸了进去，戳到了Chirs的敏感点，让对方羞耻地哼了出来。Zach还是在他的耳边不断地补充着些羞辱的话语。Zach的手指感受到Chris后穴的湿润，他更用力地向里面探了探。Chris仰起头抵抗这些。

 

“我要进去。”他粗暴地双手掰开对方的屁股，还恶意地揉了揉。Chris不停地哀求他，要求他不要这样，甚至威胁到要报警，而Zach哼哼地低笑了几声。

 

然后他缓缓地挤了进去，双手托着他饱满又有弹性的屁股。Chris的脸深深地低下去，死死咬住嘴唇希望能躲开这羞耻的感觉。他想逃开这种从来没有过的……他因为后面胀满的感觉

 

“Fuck。”Zach顶进深处感叹道。这个男孩的后穴像是吮吸棒棒糖一样挤压着他的阴茎。他稳住了对方的腰，开始慢慢地抽插起来。Chris抽了抽鼻子，努力去忽视下腹的热度。然而他失败了，身后那个陌生人整个身体的重量都压在他的身上，手不容反驳地钳制着他不让他逃开。他死死地咬住嘴唇，因为他知道他一张口可能就会发出他再也无法制止的呻吟。

 

“怎么样？”Zach故意问他些话，想要诱导他开口……然而这种场合，他的羞耻心作祟让他整个人红成了熟透的虾。Zach向他的体内用力一撞，激得Chris闷哼了一声用力得差点把嘴唇咬破。

 

Zach的一只手摸到对方的唇，手指用力地碾压那两片柔软的唇肉，他轻轻地在他耳边吹气：“吸。”Chris急促地喘息，无助地眨了眨眼。

 

“吸。”他的手指描摹着他的嘴唇，指尖感受到稍稍干燥的唇面，以及唇肉的轻颤。

 

他被Zach一个深顶刺激得张开了嘴，因为后面的刺激而逼出来的呻吟带着软软的鼻音被无限放大。Zach舔了舔他的后颈，一手圈着他的腰，另一只手的手指入侵进了他的口腔。Chris含糊地呜咽了声，湿湿的舌头贴上了对方的手指。Zach无心享受着粗糙味蕾和他指纹的细小摩擦。他现在只觉得……粘腻和火热。

 

Zach一开始是担心他咬破自己的嘴唇，然而他炙热的唇舌被他的手指搅动着。对方为了换气开始不经意地吸了起来。有些口水沿着指缝流出来，Chris时不时也被逼出带着哭腔的呜咽，以及羞耻的啧啧水声。Zach愈发兴奋地无法自控地想要占有他。

 

Chris明显被他操开了，他整个人都软在墙上，手部对墙的托力也渐渐变小。Zach圈紧他的那只手成为了他的整个支撑点。他的牛仔裤坠在地上似乎与完全被欲望控制住的他毫无关系，他的阴茎因为被用力地操干而晃动着，渗出些前液沿着柱身流下,却没有人抚慰它。Zach仁慈地抽出手指，给他喘息的机会。

 

“Good boy.”Zach的声音也因为情欲而有些微颤，他微微的鼻音和潮湿的热气吹进对方的耳中，语气又是那么地居高临下：“从我这儿学到了什么吗？”

 

“……什么？”

 

Chris无助地沦陷在后面的敏感高热里，他觉得自己好像要……烧起来一样。

 

够了，够了……Chris抑制不住地呻吟出声，他再也没有力气控制自己的微小反应。Zach在他的耳朵附近用力地吻了一口，然后又深深地吸了一口他因为情欲的炙热而散出来的甜腻的体味。

 

最后他身后这位第一次见的陌生男人一口咬住了的侧颈，他差点惊叫出来。然后他后穴因为对方粗壮的摩擦冲刺而更加频繁缩紧地时候，他整个人失去了力气靠近了对方的怀里，这样正中Zach的下怀……他撞进了Chris体内最深处的一点，精液射进了他的体内。Chris的手攥住他的手臂，指节泛白。

 

接着他也高潮了，他希望自己不要叫得太大声。

 

 

#3

“……”Chris默默地穿上牛仔裤，他现在大腿和屁股都痛得要死，而且粘在身上的精液也没有被清理。Zach瞄了一眼，发现那些白浊称着这个男孩粉红的肤色分外诱人。他又向前逼近了几步。

 

“啊……？”Chris被逼到靠着墙，努力地和他隔开距离。Zach轻笑了声，伸出手替他系好牛仔裤。Chris呆呆地看着他。

 

“需要我的电话嘛？”Zach挑起一条眉毛，看上去分外戏谑，“当你想上床的时候，Booty call？”

 

Chris咬了咬嘴唇，眼神害怕又似乎有些渴望。

 

“Whatever.”Zach从对方的口袋里掏出手机，然后摁下了自己的电话号码。

 

 

 

 

-END-


End file.
